tapez 1
by Baella
Summary: Song-fic. Saga a rompu avec Mü qui déprime depuis une semaine. Seulement... Résumé nul, pour pas changer XD


Me revoici ! Avec une song-fic parenthèse à mes parodies de comptines (on se refait pas écoutez...). Une petite song-fic toute simple sur MüXSaga. Pas de lemon ni de scènes osées (peut être un jour !) mais si ça ne vous plait pas, vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire.

Disclamer : J'peux vraiment pas avoir un chevalier ? Même pas un ? Roh !

Note 1 : La chanson est de Mélie "tapez 1"

Note 2 : La fic est pour ma copine Akarisnape et ses "tapez 1 pour que je mette plus vite la suite" et "tapez 2 pour avoir un OS avec le couple de votre choix", comprenez qu'avec la chanson j'ai pas résisté XD

Bonne lecture quand même !

_

* * *

_

" Tu t'es fait larguer comme une merde ? "

" Tape 1 "

" Tu veux savoir s'il va revenir ? "

" Tape 2 "

" Tu veux jeter un sort à ton ex ? "

" Tape 3 "

Mü grogna et éteignit son réveil. Kiki avait encore joué à modifier la station de radio du réveil de son maître. D'habitude il ne disait rien mais là la chanson ravivait des souvenirs malheureux. Oui il s'était « fait larguer comme une merde », il voulait savoir « s'il va revenir » et aussi lui « jeter un sort » pour être parti.

_Est ce que toi aussi_

_Tu te réveilles le matin_

_Avec ce goût amer_

_D'amertume et de chagrin_

Saga… Pourquoi était-il parti ? Soit disant au sujet de remords pour ce qu'il avait fait à Shion. Mais Mü avait pardonné, ce n'était pas lui mais l'autre, son côté obscur comme disait si bien Aphrodite depuis le visionnage du film Star Wars. Et depuis, tous les matins, il avait mal au cœur à se réveiller seul.

_Est-ce que toi aussi_

_Tu te dis que la vie_

_N'est pas toujours facile_

_Qu'elle ne tient qu'à un fil_

Non vraiment ça durait depuis une semaine et il ne supportait déjà plus les plaintes des autres et leurs regards désolés.

Machinalement, il regarda les messages de son portable, cadeau d'Athéna. Histoire de moderniser son Sanctuaire. Kiki le maîtrisait mieux que lui mais il avait appris à lire ses messages pour éviter que son disciple ne s'amuse à répéter à tout le monde les petits mots de Saga pas toujours très sages.

_Est-ce que toi aussi_

_Tu as le cœur brisé_

_Par une étrange histoire_

_Avec cet enfoiré_

Kanon était venu s'excuser pour son frère et lui avait affirmé que Saga l'aimait malgré tout mais qu'il était tellement perdu. Evidemment, Mü avait acquiescé mais ça ne lui rendait pas son Gémeau. Et ça, c'était pire que tout.

_Est-ce que toi aussi_

_Tu te demandes parfois_

_Ce que tu fais là_

_Pourquoi tu fais tout ça_

Sans Kiki et son maître, il serait retourné depuis belle lurette déprimer à Jamir. Et depuis la veille, il réfléchissait à laisser son apprenti à Shion et aller tout seul se perdre dans les montagnes, comme l'ermite qu'il (avait ?) été. Sauf que Shion lui collerait une fessée mémorable malgré le fait qu'il soit adulte pour penser à de tels trucs et Kiki ne le lâcherait plus d'une semelle.

_Tous ceux qui sont amoureux, tapez 2_

_Tous ceux qui ont du chagrin, tapez 1_

_Tous ceux qui sont mal à l'aise, tapez dièse_

_Et si l'amour t'a fait mal, tape étoile_

Encore cette chanson ? Il éteignit d'une pression mentale sur un bouton la télé via la télépathie.

-Kiki ton petit déjeuner !

Le petit Atlante fonça hors du canapé avec son bol de céréales pour s'installer à la cuisine. Il regrettait Saga qui lui permettait de regarder la télé en mangeant via les grasses matinées qu'il faisait avec son maître. Même si parfois le soir ils faisaient des bruits bizarres.

_Tous ceux qui sont amoureux, tapez 2_

_Tous ceux qui ont du chagrin, tapez 1_

_Si tu as besoin de connaître ton destin_

_C'est facile, tu tapes le 3280_

A la place, il alluma la radio. Pub pour une voyante. Des soucis d'amour ? Oups ! Il éteignit en urgence avant que Mü ne déprime trop.

Le chevalier d'or se servit du café et grimaça. Il n'aimait pas le café mais quand il déprimait, il dormait mal et il n'y avait que la caféine pour le réveiller.

_Est-ce que toi aussi_

_T'as perdu l'habitude_

_De sourire à la vie_

_De prendre de l'altitude_

Kiki suivit du regard son maître, pensif. Il ne souriait plus depuis sa rupture, même devant les farces qu'il faisait dans ce but là. Mais non, Saga avait embarqué la bonne humeur du Bélier dans ses bagages. Injuste !

_Est-ce que toi aussi_

_Tu ne crois plus en rien_

_Surtout pas aux amis_

_Qui te veulent que du bien_

La veille, Mü était rentré en colère contre les autres qui avaient voulu lui présenter certaines personnes dans l'espoir d'un coup de foudre. Mais non, Mü voulait finir de pleurer la rupture avec Saga avant de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

_Est-ce que toi aussi_

_Tu avais fait confiance_

_Tu t'es sentie trahie_

_Tu n'as pas eu de chance_

Shion avait menacé les chevaliers de leur mettre les pires corvées qui soient s'ils se mêlaient encore de la vie sentimentale de son fils de cœur. Ca avait calmé tout le monde et personne n'était mort. Bonne chose non ?

_Est-ce que toi aussi_

_Tu te sens minuscul__e_

_Devant cet infini_

_Presque un peu ridicule_

N'empêche, comme il se sentait seul le soir dans son lit où il devait se serrer contre Saga pour ne pas finir par terre. Ca faisait rire le Gémeau ce petit détail. Peut être qu'il devrait changer de lit pour arrêter de penser à son ex…

_Tous ceux qui sont amoureux, tapez 2_

_Tous ceux qui ont du chagrin, tapez 1_

_Tous ceux qui sont mal à l'aise, tapez dièse_

_Et si l'amour t'a fait mal, tape étoile_

_Tous ceux qui sont amoureux, tapez 2_

_Tous ceux qui ont du chagrin, tapez 1_

_Si tu as besoin de connaître ton destin_

_C'est facile, tu tapes le 3280_

Tiens sms. Aphrodite faisait une chaine pour que les célibataires se soulèvent contre les couples. Ah il s'était encore disputé avec son crabe. Mü lui répondit en lui promettant de lui fournir de la mayonnaise pour se débarrasser du crabe.

_Est-ce que toi aussi_

_On t'a fait des promesses_

_Q__ui sont restées en l'air_

_De gloire et de richesse_

Tiens on frappait à la porte. Qui encore ?

-Repassez plus tard je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Toc toc. Mais il insistait le bougre ! Mü se leva et alla à la porte, prêt à virer quelqu'un via les coups de pieds et de son cosmos.

_Est ce que toi aussi_

_On t'a donné vainqueur_

_Du grand jeu de la vie_

_Du combat de boxeur_

-Saga ?

Ses yeux étaient rougis, signe qu'il avait pleuré.

-Pardon. J'ai fait une connerie.

Silence radio chez le Bélier. Kiki se tordait le cou pour voir qui c'était.

-Pardon ?

_Est ce que toi aussi_

_Tu croyais que l'amour_

_Ça durait toute la vie_

_Que c'était pour toujours_

-Je regrette de t'avoir abandonné lâchement. Mais j'étais si nerveux à l'idée de te demander…

-Demander quoi ?

Le troisième gardien sortit un écrin de sa poche et le tendit au Bélier qui l'ouvrit. Une petite bague en or…

-Oh par Athéna !

C'était une demande en mariage ? Et cet anneau… Il devait couter une fortune !

_Est ce que toi aussi_

_T'as perdu en chemin_

_Le guide qui tient ta main_

_La foi en ton destin_

-Tu accepterai de m'épouser ? Et pour répondre à ta question oui, Shion est d'accord, c'est lui qui m'a aidé à choisir. Sinon, je peux refaire la demande après un dîner en tête à tête…

Mü était incapable de répondre. Il ferma l'écrin pour ne pas perdre le cadeau et sauta au cou de son amour retrouvé.

-Oui !

_Tous ceux qui sont amoureux, tapez 2_

_Tous ceux qui ont du chagrin, tapez 1_

_Tous ceux qui sont mal à l'aise, tapez dièse_

_Et si l'amour t'a fait mal, tape étoile_

Au douzième temple, Shion espionnait son disciple au moyen de jumelles. Aphrodite boudait dans son coin à cause de son amant. Le Pope sourit en apercevant l'italien monter les escaliers en direction du temple de son poisson, peigné avec soin, habillé d'un costar à la place de ses tee-shirts froissés et un gros bouquet de fleurs en main.

Ah les astres n'avaient pas menti en disant que c'était l'heure des réconciliations.

_Tous ceux qui sont amoureux, tapez 2_

_Tous ceux qui ont du chagrin, tapez 1_

_Si tu as besoin de connaître ton destin_

_C'est facile, tu tapes le 3280_

Il était trop fort pour lire les astres ! Vraiment.

* * *

Des tomates ? Et non y'a pas de prix à gagner pour viser juste ! Nanméoh ! Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties !


End file.
